Choices
by JessRobStar
Summary: Sequel to Josh Comes Back and Remembers Everything. Who will Cammie choose? Will all the rumours stop between Grant and Cammie, will certain people get jealous? Or will Cammie tell them what she planned to do to herself, or even what stopped her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Whenever I see you _

_I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue _

_Pretend I'm okay with it all _

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

Zach knew just where to hurt me, just where to break me down, but I knew, I know, I'll always love him, and I know I have to pretend, pretend everything is okay, even though I'm falling apart, even though nothing's right. He was the best thing to ever happen to me, still is I think, why did we have to turn into this, there's a black hole swallowing me alive, and I don't know how to stay alive anymore.

_Is it over yet _

_Can I open my eyes _

_Is this as hard as it gets _

_Is this what it feels like to really cry _

_Cry_

I'm sick of this feeling, sick of us being apart, sick of that hole in my heart, where Zach used to be, its burning me up, taking everything with it. Zach stops right in front of me, unsure of what to say.

"I heard about the baby" Zach says not daring to look in my eyes. I look at him, what could I say.

"Don't even think about blaming yourself Zach, just don't" I say pushing past him. I see Zach's eyes lingering on me, not sure of what to do. Why did this have to happen to me?

Why was I the one who had to lose, why did Zach have to break me? Why the hell do I still love him.

_If anyone asks _

_I'll tell them we just grew apart _

_What do I care _

_If they believe me or not_

I'd told Tina and the rest of Gallagher Academy that things had just changed, I don't even understand why they believe it, everybody knew about Zach leaving to join the circle, everyone knew it hurt me but they just thought we grew apart? I mean we are spies we are meant to question everything, obviously not, I didn't care if they believed me or not, I guess it just stopped rumours that I didn't want floating around.

**So what did you think? First chapter of the sequel? Still deciding on whether or not I want Nammie or Zammie, so yeah. Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Cammie

I hadn't talked to Zach for like two weeks since he came back, I'd been spending my time with Grant and everybody was getting suspicious, thinking that we were going out, and I knew it was getting on Bex nerves.

"Hey Cam, can we talk?" Zach asks. I look at him seriously and shrug.

"Yeah sure" I say. Zach leads the way to the rooftop. We just look into each other's eyes not sure of what to say. "What's going on between you and Nick?" Zach asks looking at me sadly.

"I don't know" I say calmly. Zach sighs.

"I'm sorry about Josh, Cam" Zach says quietly. I nod my head in agreement. I still couldn't believe he was actually gone, or even the fact that he risked his life for Zach, just to make me happy.

"He was a good guy, I never even realised that til he left" Zach says. I nod my head again, trying to stop myself from crying. Zach comes closer to me, putting strands behind my hair.

"If you need time Cam, you can just tell me, I get it" Zach says, hands in pockets. I move closer to Zach and touch his face with the back of my hand. "I don't know what to tell you Zach" I say. Zach smirks. "What did you do with the baby?" Zach asks. A tear falls down my cheek.

"That's what I need to tell you Zach" I say. Zach nods, looking at me questionably.

"The day after the formal, I had a baby appointment" I say trying to remain calm. Zach nods.

"I lost the baby, it was a miscarriage" I say tears welling down my eyes. Zach looks at me, and sees I'm telling the truth. "That's the day after I ran off, that's why you were so angry with me-" Zach says

"Because I left you, when you needed me-" Zach says a tear falling down my cheek.

"Cammie I'm so sorry" Zach says, giving me a hug.

"I know I've done wrong by you Cam, and I guess this just adds to the list, but I can be better Cam, I will be better for you" Zach says grabbing hold of my shoulder.

"Zach-" I say. Zach shakes his head.

"I get it Cam, Nick was there when you needed him, I wasn't. I WAS NEVER BLOODY THERE!" Zach says clenching his fists. I move closer to Zach, our bodies pressed together.

I don't bloody deserve you Cam!" Zach yells pushing me away from him. I grab his wrist and pull him closer to me, I press my lips against Zach's feeling the warmth of him once again.

**So what did you think? Please Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking down the corridors, as per usual. Grant by my side, it felt weird, somehow, different even but it made sense after losing Josh. "So how are you today?" Grant asks looking over in my direction.

"Okay. But I'm going to go see Josh's dad tonight" I say looking at Grant seriously.

"Do you want me to come? I mean, he could be quite hectic, depressing-" Grant says.

"It's fine, and from what I remember you have a date with Bex tonight" I say smiling. Grant smiles.

"Yeah, I mean she's just wants to go to the gym with me, I wouldn't really call it a date" Grant says. I nod my head. "Sure Grant, keeping thinking that" I say sarcastically. Grant punches me in the arm, as I let out a laugh. I see Nick hovering behind me, I turn around slowly. Grant waves goodbye.

"Can we talk?" Nick asks.

"Second person to ask me that today" I say forcing a smile on my face. Nick nods pulling me into his empty room. "I heard about the kiss Cam" Nick says. I nod unsure of what to say.

"I mean I get it Cam, I can't just barge in and expect for you to have feelings for me" Nick says. I look at Nick questionably but let him continue. "I mean you absolutely love Zach, and I can't expect you to feel what I feel; because you feel that way about Zach, no matter what I do you'll always choose him! Even though he treats you like crap!" Nick says raising his voice. I just nod again not sure of what to say. "Just say something!" Nick says. I nod.

"First Zach doesn't treat me like crap, he left to join the circle to protect me, you may not understand that, but I do, and second of all don't put yourself down, you do mean something to me,, I do have feelings for you" I say calmly. Nick looks at me and sighs.

"You can't have both of us Cam" Nick says walking out. A tear falls down my cheek.

_I know_

My phone rings, Courtney. "Hey Courtney" I say.

"Hey Cammie, There's something I need to tell you in person" Courtney says, her voice shaking.

"Uh can you just tell me now? I'm pretty sure I'm not even allowed to leave school grounds" I say.

"Okay, Josh is alive, I have no idea where he is though, only Catherine knows I'm pretty sure" Courtney says. I drop the phone in shock.

**So what did you think? Please, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

This is a really late review, I know. So sorry for the wait.

Chapter 4

Cammie

Josh was alive, Josh is alive, where the hell was he? A tear falls down my face, Josh was alive. I smile to myself, I head towards Zach's room, hoping he may know something. I knock on the door violently and Grant answers the door. "Really need to talk to Zach" I say. Grant nods, pulling Zach towards me. "Hey Gallagher Girl, whats up?" Zach asks coolly.

"Where's Josh?" I ask angrily.

"Cammie. Josh is gone; you're the one who told me that" Zach says.

"Courtney told me he's alive and that Catherine knows where he is, where is he Zach? She must have told her own son?" I ask urgently. Zach shakes his head.

"He might not be alive Cammie, Catherine might just be saying that to play with your head" Zach says calmly. "And what if he is alive Zach? What then?" I ask angrily. Zach nods, pulling me in for a hug. "If he's alive Cam, we'll find him I promise" Zach whispers. I pull away and nod my head.

"You tell the gang, I'll get on to Rachel to see what jail and stuff she's in" I say. Zach nods running off in the opposite direction. I walk slowly to my Rachel's office, which I'd been in WAY too many times, when I walk in I see Matt and Rachel making out, gross! I let out a cough, to signify that I was there. They get off each other immediately, and sit down on the couch holding hands.

"Okay that was just plain gross! Need info" I say. They both nod.

"What jail is Catherine Goode in and where?" I ask. They both look at each other and shake their heads. "Cammie-" Matt says.

"Josh is alive, only Catherine knows where she is, so I need to talk to her" I say trying to sound informative. "What? I thought he was dead?" Matt says.

"According to Courtney he's not, so location please?" I ask kindly.

"Fine. New York Jail, but who are you taking?" Rachel asks.

"Just me, easier to talk to her that way" I say. Rachel nods

"Okay. When are you leaving?" Rachel asks.

"As soon as I can get a ride there" I say. Rachel nods pulling a phone out of her pocket.

"I'll tell you when its ready" Rachel says. I walk out of the room, and find the gang standing there, bags in their hands. "Ready to go" they say smiling. I shake my head in disapproval.

"Have to do this by myself guys, I'm sorry" I say sadly. The girls nod, while Grant, Nick and Zach step forward. "Cam, just us, please" the guys say using there puppy eyes. I force a smile onto my face.

"Fine" I say. The guys smile giving me a really tight group hug.

**So what did you think? Please review? Nothing really happened in this chapter so sorry guys, but next chapter should be more action packed.**


	5. Chapter 5

So I've decided to give you guys a little hunt I guess you could say, in looking for Chapter 5, I'm not sure whether or not you'll find this hard or not, but I hope it's fun. 4everandalwaysme gave me the idea of the hunt as she's started doing them for her fanfic, but I hope you guys like it, and PM me if you need another hint, or any help finding the chapter. But have fun, and here's the first clue.

_My sister will give you the answer, not my personal real sister think more in internet ways, and she'll lead you to the next clue_


	6. Chapter 6

So there should be a challenge next chapter if you guys want another and I'll promise to make it harder even though basically all of you's asked for a clue.

Chapter 6

Once we'd got passed all officials I saw Catherine's cell. I look over at the guys.

"I need to do this part alone" I say quietly. Grant and Nick both nod but Zach just looks at me.

"I'm her son, It would help if I went it would be easier to get Intel" Zach says. I shake my head.

"I need to do this. Alone" I say walking off to Catherine's cell, when she sees me she smiles.

"So you heard Cameron?" Catherine asks.

"Where is he?" I say raising my voice. Catherine laughs.

"A bit angry aren't we? How about we make a deal" Catherine says.

"What?" I ask.

"I'll give you Josh back if you break me out" Catherine says.

"Otherwise I won't tell you where he is. Ever" Catherine says smiling.

"How about I'll let you talk to your son, and then you can tell me where he is" I say smiling.

"He was going to come up here anyway, you stopped him" Catherine says

"Fine. I'll break you out. Tonight" I say. Catherine smiles.

"On one condition, you leave my friends alone from now on, including Zach" I say. Catherine laughs.

"Deal" she says putting her arm through the bar. I shake her hand vigorously and walk back to the guys. "Cammie you can't be serious" Zach says obviously lip reading the whole conversation.

"Huh? What's she doing?" Grant asks. I let out a laugh, I push past Zach.

"So this is how much Josh means to you huh? Your willing to risk our lives, the world's lives just to save Josh?" Zach asks.

"She said she wouldn't come after my friends, and she knows if she doublecrosses me she's done fore" I say. Zach smirks. "Rescuing our enemy, different" Zach says. I smile.

"But I'll help" Zach adds. I give Zach a hug.

"Us two as well" Grant and Nick chorus.

"We just need to make sure that they don't know who did it, especially the Gallagher Academy or we're dead" I say. Zach nods, the pressure was huge.

"Okay let's head to the hotel and get started on a plan" Nick says.

So what did you think? Please review?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We'd all gotten into clothes suitable to break Catherine out, I was in a black tank top and black cargo pants, the guys just wore dark clothing, I walked to the bathroom expecting myself in the mirror, I was actually doing this. I didn't feel innocent anymore, I felt like a spy, maybe even a criminal. I hear someone come in. Nick. "Cammie are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asks. I smile sadly turning fully around to see him. "I promised Mr Abrams I'd get his son's corpse back for him, except this time he'd actually be alive" I mumble. Nick nods moving closer to me.

"And Josh would do the same for me" I say smiling. Nick smiles sadly.

"If I was in Josh's circumstance would you come rescue me?" Nick asks questionably.

"Yeah of course I would" I say smiling. Nick smiles.

"I'll always like you Cameron Morgan" Nick says. I smile sadly.

I know you choose him Cammie, but your amazing and I just want you to be happy" Nick says. I smile sadly. "I like you too Nick I'm just really confused" I say sadly.

"Then why do you spend all your time with Zach?" Nick asks. I shrug.

"Zach's a good guy you might not get that but I do" I say walking out of the bathroom.

"Everybody ready?" I ask.

"Yep packed a gun for each of us just in case" Grant says throwing each of us a gun, I place it in my belt, hoping I'd never have to use it. "Nicotine patches for everyone" Zach says passing us each about ten nicotine patches. "We've got to be careful when dealing with Catherine got it? She's lethal" Nick says. I smile sadly.

"I just want you guys to know if we don't make it out of this, get caught or whatever, I'll always love you guys" I say smiling. The guys all smile pulling me into a hug, a really tight group hug.

"Come on Cammie we are the best of the best, we can do this" Nick says smiling.

"That's true, I mean we have Zach Goode here" Grant says throwing his arm over Zach's shoulder, Zach's reaction. Smirking. "Okay are we ready? I mean you guys don't actually have to go, I can do this by myself" I say calmly.

"Cammie we want to help you, you're a sister to us, well maybe more than that to some people but if you need us where there" Grant says. I smile. I look at Nick and Zach waiting for a reaction.

"Of course Cam! You mean everything to us, none of us would be able to cope if something happened to you" Nick says not looking at me, instead staring at the ground. I smile sadly. I look over at Zach. "Doubting me Gallagher Girl? I love you I'm not about to leave you" Zach says. I smile sadly.

"Let's go" Nick says casually. We grab our bags, and catch a taxi to the prison. We all get out of the taxi, Zach paying the man the money as he zooms off. "Okay Nick and I will take care of the guards, and circle the perimeter telling you of anything suspicious" Grant says. Zach and I both nod, I pass everyone a Comm unit. Zach and I sneak behind a brick wall waiting for Grant and Nick to take care of the guards. "Do you think we're going to regret this?" Zach asks

"Who cares? This is an actual like real mission, it's so weird with no Mr Solomon here to tell us what to do-" I say.

"We are breaking into a prison" I say nervously.

"Yeah we are, I've got Jonas on the phone at the moment, he's disabling all the security cameras so once the guards are knocked out we are good" Zach says. I smile wildly.

"Yeah and Jonas will open the doors for us, also he's trying to disable there Comm units so they can't contact each other" Zach says. I nod my agreement, and see the signal from Grant to go through. We check for guards before sprinting through the entrance. "What number is she in?" I say through the Comm's. "108, Jonas is working well the Guards don't know there's a break in happening" Grant says through the Comm's. I smile this was going well. Zach was still on the phone.

"Can you open the next door?" Zach says to Jonas. Suddenly the next door opens, I see Catherine further along the corridor, I smile sadly, this was it. But then I see someone leaning against the wall about 10 metres away.

"Cammie"

So what did you think? And who do you think it is? Review as always, sorry about no challenge this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Cammie"

Josh? I look at him blankly, he had scars covering his legs, bruises all over his arms. I run up to him giving him the biggest hug ever. "You're okay!" I whisper smiling at myself. Josh laughs as I lean against Josh's chest. "Yeah, Matt here helped me" Josh says. I see Matt come out from the shadows and smile. "Matt! Thank you so much!" I shout running up to him giving me a hug. Matt smiles, I hear Zach start coughing, I turn around and smile sadly. "You guys go, I'll catch up with you at the hotel" I say. Grant and Nick nod walking off, but Zach just stands there. "Cammie. We don't have time" Zach says urgently. I smile brightly. "I'm the chameleon, I can do this" I say. Zach smirks walking off. "We heard your plans from Jonas, I can't believe you were actually going to do that for me" Josh says sadly. I smile sadly. "I made a promise to your dad that I'd get you back" I say. Josh smiles. I look at Catherine and smile brightly. "You guys go, you should be able to catch up with them, I'll be there soon" I say calmly. They both nod running off after the guys. I walk towards Catherine's cell smiling. "You lose Catherine" I say brightly. Catherine laughs.

"You really don't think that my men won't come rescue me?" Catherine says. I smile.

"Maybe, maybe not" I say. Catherine smiles.

"You are so much like me Cammie, but my question to you is do you still trust Zach?" Catherine says.

"You don't know the things he could've done with me Cam, do you know he even flirted with Courtney at one stage?" Catherine says. I walk past Catherine.

"You thin k you can trust him Cammie? He went on a few dates with her!" Catherine says laughing. Tears begin forming in my eyes, as I run off, a taxi is waiting for me. I smile sadly. I get in.

"Take me to the airport" I say sadly

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

ZPOV

Where was Cammie? She should have been here, ever Josh and Matt made it back to the hotel, unless Cammie went to talk to Catherine. "Maybe she is okay, maybe she's just getting a taxi back?" Grant says. "We left twenty minutes ago!" Josh yells. I smirk, he really needs to keep his cool…

"Calm down Josh! Getting angry isn't going to bring her back" I say coolly. Josh smiles sadly.

"Fine, do you reckon she's still there?" Josh asks, ooh! Josh actually has a brain!

"I don't think so, I mean Cammie's smart she wouldn't spent too long in there in case of getting caught" Grant says. I smile sadly.

"Then where do you think she is?" I ask nervously.

"You have a phone. Call her" Nick says. I let out a laugh, I'm so clueless sometimes. I grab my phone from my pocket and text Cammie. _Cammie where are you? I need you, are you still there? _ I press send and smile nervously. "Got a text from her!" Grant says popping his hand up like an idiot.

I walk over slowly but Josh stands in my way. "It's not good man" Josh says. I shake my head.

"What? Seriously what does it say?" I ask nervously. Grant sighs.

"He has a right to know man" Nick says looking me in the eye, for once. Grant shrugs throwing the phone towards me, I catch it with ease. I look at the message and frown. _ Hey Grant I'm catching a plane at the moment, I need some time to think about things. I.e. Zach. _I smile sadly. I grab my phone from my pocket and call Jonas. "Hey Zach whats up?" Jonas asks

"I need you to stop or even delay Cammie's private jet" I say calmly.

"On it" Jonas says. I could hear his fast typing.

"Delayed for half an hour, what are you planning on doing?" Jonas asks.

"I'm guessing you know whats going on?" I ask.

"Yeah hacked into Grant's phone, and the hotels security systems" Jonas says smartly.

"Hey!" Grant says raising his voice.

"Okay I've gotta go now, thanks Jonas you're the best" I say hanging up the phone.

"Guys I've got to go and get Cammie back" I say jogging out of the room catching a taxi.

So what did you think? Some Zammie next chapter if you give me some awesome reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cammie POV

Zach went out on dates with Courtney, they probably kissed, they would've kissed. The flight was delayed which was weird, it was a private jet for god's sake! How can they get delayed? I sat down in the waiting room looking at my watch every two seconds looking at the TV ever three seconds for any updates on the jet. I see someone walking towards me he was looking down so I couldn't tell what he looked like. He looks up and I know who it is immediately. Zach.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily. Zach smiles sadly pulling out something from his pocket.

"I don't know what Catherine told you to make you hate me but I want to show you something" Zach says. I look at him as he pulls a ring from his pocket. "This is the ring I was going to give you do you think I would offer this if I didn't care? I want you to be my wife Cam, I want to hold you, to tell you everything is okay, I want you to be by side Cammie, I know you'll always be in my heart, and I just hope that I'll always be in yours too" Zach says sadly. A tear escapes my eye Zach moves closer wiping it away. "You went on dates with her, with Courtney, someone who is old enough to be your wife Zach, why wasn't I good enough!" I say slamming my fist on the end table. Zach smirks.

"Gallagher Girl do you really think I'd go out with her? I mean come on Cam why would I want to go out with my mother's secretary?" Zach says. I smile sadly.

"You tell me Zach, you tell me" I say. Zach smiles sadly.

"Cam" Zach says grabbing hold of my hands, I don't take my hands away I just let him hold them, feeling his warm hands again. "The dates we went on Cam, she was filling me in on what you guys were doing, we spent time trying to think of a plan to get me out of there so I could see you" Zach says. I smile sadly. "That was just a cover up" Zach says. I smile sadly.

"I don't trust you Zach, I'm scared of what you did while you were there, I'm scared you might have even killed people" I say tears escaping my eyes. I cover my face looking down at the ground not wanting Zach to see me cry. Zach lifts my chin up and pulls the hands off my face.

"I swear Cam if you give me the chance I'll prove to you how much I care about you Cam" Zach says cupping my face. "Tell me everything that happened while you were there everything you did" I say. Zach looks at me and sighs. "I've got the reports back at the hotel you can read through them, but I didn't kill anyone Cammie I swear, that time at your old place? That was the only mission I ever did Cam, I was just the messenger for Catherine, I basically took over Courtney's job, that's it I swear" Zach says. I smile sadly. "I missed you so much when I woke up Zach, I thought you were dead" I say tears welling down my face, I start to sob. Zach kneels down next to me holding me as I cry.

"Why did things have to go so haywire?" I say sadly. Zach shrugs. I wipe the tears away and sit back down on the chair. "So Jonas delayed the flight?" I say smiling. Zach smirks.

"Yeah, can we go back to the hotel?" Zach asks. I shake my head Zach looks at me questionably.

"Stand-up" I say firmly. Zach looks at me questionably but stands up, I stand up keeping my poker face on. I take a step closer to Zach and kiss him, a smirk spreads across his lips as he pulls me closer grabbing hold of my hips I put my hands through his soft hair. We both pull away gasping for breath. Zach looks at me and smirks. "Love you too Cam" Zach says smirking.

So what did you think? Sorry for taking so long, wasn't allowed on the computer Please review?


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for taking so long, didn't have internet

Chapter 10

Cammie

Zach and I had caught a cab back to the hotel, and we'd just arrived there. Zach opens the door key in hand, Grant and Nick see us and smile. "Cammie good to see you" Grant says getting up and giving me a hug. "You okay?" Grant whispers. I pull away and nod.

Nick gives me a hug and smiles sadly as he pulls away. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, it was an unknown number I walk to the bedroom for some privacy and see Josh and Matt in there talking they see me and run out giving me a wave. "Hello?" I say.

"Its Catherine, Cammie good to hear from you" Catherine says. I gasp, Catherine escaped, she's out in the public, crap. "What is it?" I say venom in my voice. Catherine laughs.

"Straight to the point, I like that Cammie" Catherine says.

"You really should've taken that deal Cammie" Catherine says.

"Why? Who even let you out anyway?" I say angrily. Catherine lets out a laugh.

"Friends. And because Cammie I'm coming back, revenge Cammie you better be ready" Catherine says. I let out a gasp. "What are you talking about?" I ask questionably.

"You'll find out soon enough, and I'm glad you and Zach worked out your problems" Catherine says.

"What do you mean? Did you see us at the airport?" I ask questionably.

"Let's just say Cammie, we have eyes on your whereabouts, and your hotel is a very expensive hotel, the three seasons hotel, I like it" Catherine says. Crap. I hang up the phone angrily.

Everybody is in the room watching TV. Zach stands up and sees me, he smirks. "Who was on the phone?" Zach asks. I let out a sigh. "Everybody it's time to go" I say turning off the TV. They all look at me curiously. "Zach get Jonas on the phone, a private jet back to Gallagher" I say. I run to pack my stuff when Zach wraps his arms around my waist. "Cammie look at me, whats wrong" Zach says.

I turn around and look Zach in the eye. "Explain on the jet?" I say. Zach shakes his head.

"Come on Cam" he says.

"Fine. Catherine escaped, she knows our location, she knows we went to the airport, she wants revenge, we've got to leave now" I say quickly. Zach looks at me shocks and nods.

"Guys hurry up, no time to explain, we've got to go" Zach says grabbing his suitcase phone in ear, I grab my suitcase grabbing my phone. It had a new message, from Catherine. _Nowhere is safe anymore Cam, you can't run forever. _ I quickly text a message back on the run. I see Nick, Grant, Josh and Matt grabbing a taxi. Zach looks at me questionably. I look back at my phone. _Leave my friends out of this Catherine. Please, I'll do anything you want just leave them alone._ I press send and hop in a cab with Zach. Zach starts messing around with his hair and I smile. "You only do that when you're nervous" I say pointing to his hair. Zach smirks. "I am nervous Cam, what did you send in that message?" Zach asks. I look over at Zach and sigh passing Zach my phone. Zach sees the message and smirks. "That's me girl, protecting her friends even if it puts her in danger" Zach says passing me back my phone. "But Cam you're not sacrificing yourself, we'll stop her. Together" Zach says squeezing my hand.

So what did you think? Not my best chapter I know.

Please review?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cammie

We'd arrived at the airport and were just heading on tho the private jet, Zach was holding my hand squeezing it tight. We all walk on to the jet; I take a seat with Josh, Grant, Nick and Matt. Zach was still talking to Jonas on the jet. The jet ascended into the air, and we look at each other and smile.

"So whats up?" Matt asks nervously, I let out a sigh.

"Catherine has escaped prison and she's seeking revenge" I say quickly, they all look at me wide eyed. "She knew the hotel we were staying at, and she knew that Zach and I went to the airport" I say. They all look at me and nod.

"So at the moment we are going to go back to Gallagher, fill my mother, Abby, Solomon, the girls and Jonas in" I say. They all look at me and nod.

"We are going to be very quick at Gallagher, probably only Zach and I will go" I say looking over at Zach. The guys look at me questionably. "Then where are the rest of us going to go?" Grant asks.

"Safe house. I'll drop Zach, the girls, Jonas, Solomon, my mother, and Abby off at the safe house" I say quietly. "Cammie, who is going to run Gallagher then?" Matt asks.

"Agent Townsend and Ms Buckingham. As soon as we leave, Gallagher Academy will be on lockdown" I say quietly.

"So you're going to go after her alone?" Grant asks. I nod.

"Yes. I'm the only one who can bring her down, and probably the only one who can find her" I say.

"What about Zach?" Matt asks I shrug.

Don't tell him okay?" I whisper they all nod.

"I'm not letting him get hurt" I say. Zach walks up and takes a seat next to me. I look aver at him and smile sadly. "I've got to make a call, talk to you guys later?" I say. They all nod, and Zach squeezes my hand. I head to the back of the jet and take a seat. I call up Townsend.

"Townsend?" I say.

"Yes who is this?" he says angrily.

"Cammie" I say. I hear a sigh in the background.

"You're at Gallagher at the moment right?" I say

"Yeah why, whats going on? I don't have time for games Cameron" Townsend says.

"Catherine escaped jail, she wants revenge on us, I need you to alert Gallagher Academy, we will be there in 20 minutes, picking up Abby, Ms Morgan, Solomon, the girls and Jonas" I say.

"Ms Morgan and Abby can't leave the mansion; they have a school to run" Townsend says angrily.

"Fine. Zach and I are going to pick up the girls and Jonas, after that the school is to go into lockdown, fill in everybody before we get there got it?" I say.

"Yep got it" Townsend says hanging up. I head back to my seat on the jet, Zach sees me and smirks.

"Who were you calling?" Zach asks, I shrug.

"Rachel, just telling her we are coming back soon" I lie. Zach nods. The plane lands, and I grab a piece of paper from my pocket, it was the location of the safe house. I pass it to Matt who looks at me nervously. Matt pulls me in for a hug. "Be careful" he whispers. I smile sadly.

Nick pulls me into a hug. "You don't have to do this you know" Nick whispers. I nod.

I give Grant and Josh a hug, smiling as the four of them get into a taxi.

We take the next taxi. "So where are we going?" Zach asks smirking.

"Gallagher Academy, Roseville" I say to the driver. Zach smirks.

"Where did the others go then?" Zach asks. I shrug.

"Safe house" I whisper. Zach nods.

"We are picking the girls and Jonas up and taking them to the safe house after that Gallaher Academy will be in lockdown" I say focusing on the road. We get there and see the girls and Jonas outside Gallagher bags in hand. There is a van next to them. Bex throws me the keys I take the driver's seat, Zach takes the seat next to me, and the girls and Jonas get in the back. I grab out the piece of paper, 29 Dawson Street Virginia.

I smile down at the paper, wishing we could all be there together. I start the car and we head off. "So Cam, where are we going?" Macey asks.

"Safe house, I'll drop the care at Solomon's hideout, and there's a spare car there which we can take the rest of the way" I say focusing on the road, I turn into a minor road and check back to make sure we aren't being followed, no cars behind us, I let out a sigh of relief. Good. I pull off onto a dirt road. I park the van behind a tree. I get out and take out all the suitcases shoving them onto the dirt. Everybody grabs their suitcase and we start walking. Zach leads, he was ahead by at least 100 metres. "What are we doing about Catherine? We should be out there stopping her!" Bex says. I smile sadly. "It's sorted" I say. The girls look at me confused and Jonas looks at me nervously.

"What do you mean?" Macey asks playing with her hair.

"I'm going to drop you guys off at the safe house, then I'm going to go after Catherine, alone" I say. They look at me questionably. "What about Zach?" Liz asks. I shrug.

"I'm not letting him get hurt" I say. The girls nod.

"But while I'm gone take care of him okay?" I say. I see the hideout just up ahead. I take a look behind me, no one. Zach is already in the car and he pulls up, he puts the window down halfway, he puts his shades down. "Get in" he says coolly. We all smile. I take the passenger seat the girls take the back shoving the suitcases in the boot. We zoom off, Zach puts an arm around me, as I put my head against his chest. We arrive at the safe house and we all get our stuff out of the car. The guys come out seeing us, giving us all hugs. We start walking towards the house, it was just a plain ordinary house. Everybody walks into the house besides Zach and I, you could see him waiting for me. "Hey Zach? I've just got to go get something out of the car, I'll be right there" I say. Zach turns around. "Let me help you then?" Zach says moving closer, we were now face to face. I just shake my head. "I'll only be a sec" I say pointing to the car. Zach nods turning around so he was facing the house. I grab hold of Zach's hand turning him around. Zach looks at me and smirks.

"I-" I say unable to get the words out. Zach looks at me and smirks.

"I love you" I say. Zach smirks pulling me in for a kiss.

"I love you too Gallagher forever and always" Zach says smiling. I Zach waves heading back into the house as I get to the car, starting it. I press the lockdown button and a tear escapes my eye, I hoped that I would survive to see them again.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Zach POV

I head into the house, it was a nice cosy home, and the guys were looking at me sympathetically.

"Seriously guys whats up?" I ask. I hear the sound of alarms and the entire curtains close I hear the doors lock, all the windows lock. "Whats going on?" I ask nervously.

"The house has gone into lockdown, no one can get in or out" Jonas says calmly. I look at him questionably. "What about Cam? She's still outside!" I shout slamming my fist on the door. Grant comes over and looks at me sadly.

"This was her plan all along" Grant says.

**So what did you think? Please review?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zach POV

"She told you?" I ask looking over at the guys. They shrug.

"Her plan was to get us all safe in the safe house and she'd go looking for Catherine" Grant says sadly. "WHY DIDN'T U TELL ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?" I yell slamming my fist on the table.

"This is Cam we are talking about, she's unstoppable" Macey says looking over at me. I smirk. I let out a sigh and look over at Jonas and Liz. "Is there any way we can get out of lockdown?" I ask. Jonas and Liz look at each other and shake their heads. "No. It can only be controlled by the remote which Cam has" Liz says sadly. I nod. "Uh can we call her? Would we have a signal?" I ask pacing the room.

"No Signal" Jonas says pulling out his phone. I sigh,

"Is there anything we can do?" I ask. Jonas and Liz shrug

"Um I don't think so; I think we are stuck here. But Jonas and I will try to hack into the remote's frequency" Liz says. I give her a small nod as they both walk off. I look over at the guys.

"Okay the rest of us are going to try and locate Catherine before Cammie does" I say. Bex, Macey, Nick, Grant, and Matt pull out their laptops. Everybody starts typing away when Macey comes up to me. "Cammie will be fine Zach" she says patting me on the shoulder. I pull away, what if she wasn't? what then? She could die! "And what if she's not?" I say turning around. Macey shakes her head.

"Let me tell you something Zach, Cammie will do everything she can to come back" Macey says. I smile at her. "Thanks Macey" I say smirking. Macey smiles moving back to her laptop.

(*)(*)(*)

Cammie POV

I couldn't bloody find her! I slam my fist on the table; I was running a scan to find her phone's location, which had like 5 minutes to go. I had all my stuff ready to go, my gun was in my belt, black ¾ length leggings, and a black tank top. I'd put on a chocolate brown wig which went down to my waist. I put on a pair of black sunnies. The scan had finished she was at 29 Dawson Street Virginia. That was the location of the safe house…. Why would she go there? Unless… Zach and that were trying to find a way out, and if they do they're falling right into her trap. Dammit! I slam my fist on the table. I grab my laptop and begin typing trying to hack into Liz and Jonas' laptops, there was too high security. Dammit. I manage to hack into Zach's laptop and write a message on the screen in big black letters. _ STOP! RIGHT NOW! STOP LIZ AND JONAS! Catherine is right outside the bloody safe house waiting for you to get out of lockdown._

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Zach POV

I look at my screen. Somewhat shocked. I close the lid of my laptop and run into one of the bedroom where Liz and Jonas are. "STOP!" I say shutting the laptop. They both look at me as if I'm crazy. I show them the screen on my laptop and they look at me, scared.

"Guys. Talk now!" I say. Everybody gets off their laptops and joins us at the couches.

"Catherine is outside the safe house with who knows how many circle agents" I say pointing to my computer screen. They look out the closed blinds hoping to see something, a glimpse maybe.

"New plan. Get in contact with Cam, hack into her phone whatever, we need to stop her" I say trying to sound calm.

"We are absolutely no idea how many agents are out there, or even if Cam is going to be able to stop them, but no matter how many are in there, Cam is going in there alone" Grant says. We all nod our heads heading to our laptops. _Please be okay Cam. I love you._

(*)(*)(*)

This would probably be the stupidest thing I'll ever do, I have no idea how many Circle operatives are there, what they're even doing, they could be setting off a bomb for all I know. I was going in there with no plan, nothing.

_But I was Cameron Morgan and I wasn't going to go down without a fight._

So what did you think? Please review your thoughts, and any ideas for what happens next chapter because I'm stumped


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zach POV.

"Meeting now!" I say running around the house, we all gather around the kitchen bench.

"Okay so we have managed to get in contact with Cam, she's about 15 minutes away, so we have 15 minutes" I say pacing.

"For what?" Liz asks nervously.

"To get the hell out of lockdown and put up the fight of our lives!" I say angrily. We all look at each other and nod. "Liz and Jonas get to work on hacking into that frequency" I say. They both run off.

"Zach we are walking into their trap" Macey says. I shrug I'd thought about it, but I wasn't going to start worrying over it. "Macey they underestimate us, I've got a plan all set out" I say smirking.

I explain the plan to them and they smile brightly. We were going to survive this thing.

(*)*)(*)

Cammie

Five minutes until I got there, well round about. I'd been sent at least 50 messages from the gang, 1 from Zach, 48 spread throughout the girls, and 1 sent from the whole gang, I'd decided to stop to read at least a few of them. I decided to read Zach's first smiling like an idiot. _Be safe Cammie, I love you so much xoxo_

I decide to read the gang's message next. It was the plan, they were good, we were going to surprise them so much.

(*)(*)(*)

Zach POV.

We had our mini smoke bombs ready we'd decided on throwing them out through selected windows. Cammie would be able to sneak back into the house, as the rest of us would be up on top of the roof, ready to put up the fight of our lives. "Okay go!" I say. Ten went out through the windows as we shut the windows straight after as to not get any of the smell inside.

The gang rushed upstairs quietly, heading up to the rooftop while I waited at the door for Cammie to come racing through. The door slams open, and I see Cammie a mess, hair everywhere. She sees me and smiles grabbing my hand and dragging me up to the rooftop. Through the windows you could still see the smoke. We take a stance up the top of the rooftop guns in hands ready as hell to fight. The smoke clears and I see Catherine. There were about 40 or so Circle operatives looking around trying to find where we were. We stand there smiling. I squeeze Cammie's hand smiling.

"We are both going to make it out of this okay?" I say quietly. Cammie smiles nodding as we jump down off the roof, free fall. I land on my feet as does the rest of the gang. Catherine turns towards us and smiles. "Good to see you Cammie" Catherine says smiling.

"Now Cammie we both know you don't want to go through with a 40 to 7 fight against probably the most experienced guys in the business do you Cammie?" Catherine says smirking. I look at Cammie and shake my head Cammie looks at me and sighs. She smiles brightly at Catherine.

"A challenge? That's what I love most" Cammie says smiling. Catherine laughs. Everybody grabs their guns out ready and I look at the gang and smirk.

We were going to win

**So what did you think? Took me ages because I had writing block. Again. Any ideas for next chapter would be great. And this isn't my best chapter I know, but after the next chapter we will be getting to the good stuff, I promise :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Zach was by my side, just where I wanted him to be, I was in the middle of a fight between a young man maybe late twenties, and he was with the circle. I shoot him in the chest and look around at the gang, none of us had gone down so I guess that was a plus. I see Catherine fighting up against Zach and run in that direction knocking some guys over in the way. I lose control of my legs and feel myself fall to the ground. A women is basically on me, a knife held against my throat. I let out a little girly squeal. And I see Bex looking at me nervously. I shrug, using my feet and tripping her over, rolling out of the way before I got slammed to the ground. Bex gives me a hand up and smiles.

"That's how you do it" Bex says smiling. I smile getting into a stance. I kick down on of the guys with a roundhouse kick. We were getting closer. That's when I heard it, Catherine's voice.

"STOP!" she yells. I look to where the voice was coming from and that's when I see it Catherine had Zach, a knife up against his throat. Everybody moves sideways for some reason, so I was face to face with them I pull my gun out and look at Zach. "Okay Cammie, now we can make some form of a deal" Catherine says smiling. I shrug. Catherine smiles. Zach looks at me urgently, shaking his head.

"Come with me and I'll let Zachy here go" Catherine says smiling pushing the knife further against Zach's neck. I smile, pulling the trigger back on the gun, and Catherine just looks at me and smiles.

"Shoot" she says smiling. The gang looks at me weirdly, and I give Zach a wink as I shoot at Catherine's hand causing her to scream out in pain, letting go of Zach, Zach spins around, round house kicking her causing her to fall to the ground. Liz comes up to me slowly, and whispers in my ear. "I've managed to make a bomb, and its set to detonate in one minute, so we really need to get out of here" I nod. Moving towards Grant and whispering in his ear, causing us all to move. Bex was in the middle of fighting someone, Matt was busy in a fight with some bulky guy and Zach was fighting Catherine. Liz, Grant, Macey, Jonas, Nick and Matt were in on the bomb and we had about 30 seconds to get the hell out of there, I kick Bex's guy in the gut, causing him to fall as I tell Bex about the bomb. Bex walks off unsuspiciously with Liz hitting a few guys along the way, as I head towards Zach. 20 seconds to go. I rip him off Catherine quickly. "Oh come on Cam? Scared he is going to get hurt?" Catherine says laughing. I let out a laugh.

"Saving the best til last" I say smiling. Catherine laughs, as I grab Zach's hand and we sprint, Zach looking so confused, but follows me everywhere, and that's when I hear the noise from Liz's controller. A countdown. Then I hear the explosions, and the final screams ringing through my head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cammie

We looked around at the wreckage, it looked like a war zone and I guess it had been. I help Macey and Liz get up, giving both of them a hug. I look down inspecting my wounds, my left leg was bleeding like crazy. Zach stands beside me smirking. "We won. I can't believe we won" Bex says looking around, I smile brightly at her. "It was like 70 to 10, Circle agents. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WON!" I say jumping in the air. Zach laughs, holding my hand in his. Zach looks down at my leg nervously. "Better get bandaged up?" Zach says pulling me into a hug. We all start walking to the deserted house, while Zach helps me walk on my left leg giving me some support. I take a seat on one of the couches putting my leg up on the table. The girls take a seat with me on the couch.

"We all made it. None of us died, that's crazy!" Macey says. I smile nervously at her.

"It's weird, because there's nothing wrong" I say smiling. Bex nods.

"I think we've won! We get to be happy, no problems. Nothing!" Bex says smiling.

Grant walks into the room and smiles at Bex. "Come in to the bed room, I'll help bandage you up" Grant says calmly grabbing hold of Bex's hand and they both head to one of the bedrooms. Nick comes in and lifts Macey up bridal style, Macey laughs they both head out, smiling. Jonas awkwardly walks into the room, Liz sees him and smiles getting up and joining him. Matt and Josh leave the room quickly. I look at them suspiciously and they shrug. Zach walks in, I lie down on the couch getting comfortable. Zach has a bucket and sponge in one hand and a roll of bandages in another. I smile sadly at Zach. Zach kneels down next to me squeezing the sponge and wiping my legs with harm water. "You act like I'm a princess or something" I ask. Zach looks up and smiles.

"To me you're a princess" Zach says. I blush, as Zach scrubs my leg getting rid of the blood covering my leg. Zach lifts my leg up cautiously and starts wrapping the bandage around it carefully. I feel a surge of pain and let out a squeal. Zach looks at me nervously "You okay Gallagher Girl?" Zach asks. I nod my agreement as he continues wrapping it around my leg. He looks at my other leg.

"Other leg?" Zach asks. I shake my head and Zach nods, grabbing out the sponge and scrubbing my arms. "Zach I can do this myself!" I say grabbing the sponge out of his hand, Zach flinches grabbing hold of the sponge. "Gallagher Girl, I want to" Zach says smirking. I sigh.

"Fine" I say annoyed. Zach smirks moving to my other arm.

"Gallagher Girl" Zach says turning his attention to me.

"Yeah?" I ask in the moment. Zach smirks. Zach gets down on one knee and smiles at me. I gasp.

"I know we have had our rough times Gallagher Girl, but I love you, I will always love you, and I know we'd do anything for each other, and I know that from experience" Zach says sadly.

"But I know that no matter what Cam, I'll never stop loving you, never, I'll love you forever and always. I promise to keep you safe, to make you smile even when you are feeling down, and I'll stay with you no matter what. I promise to never leave your side when you need me" Zach says. I look at Zach and smile.

"Will you marry me Cameron Morgan?" Zach asks.

"YES! Of course I will" I say smiling. Zach smirks putting the ring he had planned to give me weeks ago on my finger and I smile down at it.

I was going to become Cameron Goode

So what did you think? Cute right? I loved writing it, but review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for taking so long, I had writers block, hope you guys forgive me, the chapters should be way faster from now on**

Chapter 16

Cammie

Zach leans in and kisses me, I pull away. A big smile was on my face, as I see Zach actually smiling.

Everybody walks back in and looks at us, unsure of whats happening. "Whats going on guys?" Matt asks. I look at Zach and we both laugh, the gang looks at us utterly confused. I put my hand in the air showing my beautiful diamond ring. Macey, Bex and Liz gasp running towards us, admiring the ring.

"You actually have some taste Goode" Macey says looking over at Zach who smirks.

"Thanks McHenry" Zach says. Macey gives me a hug smiling.

"Congratulations Cam" she says. She looks over at Zach shaking his hand.

"Congratulations" she says quietly getting out of the way. Bex comes over next basically squeezing me to death. "Congrats Cam" she says she looks at Zach.

"Don't hurt her Zach or you'll regret it" Bex says. Zach nods. Liz gives her congratulations and actually gives Zach a hug. Jonas and Grant give their congratulations and then Matt comes over.

"I always knew you two were going to last" Matt says smiling walking off. Nick comes over next and I let out a sigh, I squeeze Zach's hand and smile at him. "I'm happy for the two of you. Congratulations" Nick says walking off. Zach comes over last and smiles at me.

"Congratulations Cam, you deserve to be happy" Josh says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Zach" Josh says looking over at Zach. Zach focuses looking Josh in the eye, trying to think what he's about to say. "Do her right man" Josh says giving Zach a pat on the shoulder. Zach smirks that absolutely sexy smirk. "We have to tell Solomon and your mum! They're going to be super excited! And who's going to walk you down the aisle? I mean sure Solomon is you're father but what about Matt? And when are you actually going to have the wedding?" Macey asks blabbering on. I let out a laugh and look at Zach. "It will be a summer wedding" Zach says smiling at me, Macey's eyes light up. "OMG! Yes! You'll have to have heaps of flowers!" Macey says smiling. I let out a laugh.

"And to answer your question Matt and Solomon will both walk me down the aisle" I say calmly. Matt smiles. "Yeah I'll walk you down the aisle thanks for asking" Matt says smiling.

"Oh sorry I should have-" I say but Matt cuts me off.

"It's fine Cammie. But you guys do have a lot of work ahead of you" Matt says smiling. I look at Zach and nod. This was going to be a fun few months.

"Hey guys can Zach and I just spend the day together, alone?" I say nervously. Zach smirks.

"Yeah sure, the circus is on at the moment, why don't we take a look?" Nick says. The group nods as they all head outside. I look over at Zach and smile. "You know I really love you, don't you Gallagher Girl?" Zach asks looking at me seriously. I nod putting my head on Zach's shoulder.

"And I love you too Zach" I say giving him a quick kiss. Zach smirks.

"I'm going to grab something to eat, do you want anything?" I ask. Zach smirks.

"Can of coke will do me" he says. I smile heading into the kitchen. I open the fridge and put a can of coke on the bench, I grab out an apple for myself and put it on the bench. I close the fridge and that's when I feel hands covering my mouth. I try to scream but it comes out all muffled. Hands go around my waist as I hit the ground. I try to look at the men but they were wearing masks. I try to shuffle but a man had a hold of my lags my waist and another a hold on my arms. I try screaming again, as I get shoved in a bag and through the broken window I go.

*Zach POV*

Cammie was taking a long time getting me a drink, I was kind of confused, it had been what? Ten minutes? I head inside the kitchen, and find no sign of Cammie. I see the coke and an apple on the bench, but then I see a post it note on the fridge.

_She's ours now Zach._

_Come find her_

_-Dad_

I look at the post it note as a tear falls down my cheek, I see the broken window and look outside, seeing nothing. Damn it! I grab my phone quickly and call Grant. "Hurry up and pick up Grant." I mutter to myself quietly. "Hey Zach, whats up?" Grant answers casually.

"Cammie's been kidnapped by my father" I say trying to remain calm. I hear Grant mutter underneath his breath. "Okay we'll be there soon" Grant says as he hands up the phone.

So what did you think? Any good?


End file.
